Horrible Obsession
by claudiadanielle
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been together since the beginning of the year! Hermione realizes how wrong it really is and tried to leave, but Draco has other ideas! Really Dark! Please don't read if you are offended of rape


**Horrible Obsession **

Hermione moved to open the door to the Room of Requirement, feeling the usual excitement and dread wash over her. It had been like this since the beginning of the year, since the first time she had met Draco here.

Even to this day, six months into this, whatever this was, she wasn't sure why she met him. They had hated one another for years, and during the war, they had fought against one another. He had always thought himself above her, and she knew that it was wrong, but he was like a drug to her, her poison.

It had started with snide remarks and heated arguments, but one night, he had caught her coming from the library, and one of their arguments had turned into something else completely. Somehow, they had ended up in an old abandon classroom and he had taken her virginity. They still hated one another in every way, but every night they would meet like this.

Hermione had tried, unsuccessfully to end this craziness, but every time she tried, Draco would kiss her, or even touch her, and Hermione would fall to pieces again. Any strength that she had to get away from him, once and for all, he would kill the moment that he touched her.

Hermione wasn't stupid, she knew that he was no good for her, but she couldn't help herself. Every day they would say hurtful, horrible things, and every night they would meet in the Room of Requirement. It was exhausting to her, but she needed him too much. Nothing she did could help her escape from him.

Tonight though, tonight she was going to end it all. He had knocked her down while she was on her way to Potions, and had made her drop everything. Of course he had called her a Mudblood, and all the usual, and of course, Harry and Ron had stepped in. She had watched the fight ensue and knew that she had to get away from him. The way that he looked at her, like she was nothing, she couldn't take it anymore. This wasn't fair to her, not like this. She needed something stable, and he wasn't stable in any kind of way.

With those thoughts in her mind, she entered the Room of Requirement, realizing that like most times, he was already there. As soon as she shut the door, Draco pulled her to him and kissed her softly. For a moment, Hermione almost kissed him back, but remembered the reason she even showed up here tonight.

She pulled away from him, making him look at her suspiciously. "Draco, I need to talk to you about something." She said, moving a couple of steps back, only to hit the door. He always made her feel nervous when they were together and she didn't like that.

"What is it?" He asked coldly. It made her shudder how easily his moods changed and the way he acted like she was something like property to him. It frightened her to think what might have become of her if his side had won the war. She had heard about Death Eaters kidnapping Muggleborn witches and using them as sex slaves.

"I think that maybe we should stop this. Meeting each other at night as such, it's not right. I can't keep lying to my friends, they are getting suspicious. Maybe this was always a bad idea, I don't know." Hermione said, unable to look at him.

When he didn't say anything, Hermione looked up to find him standing in front of her, looking very angry. She tried to back up, but was already to the door and could go nowhere. Hermione tried to take a calming breath, telling herself that he wouldn't actually hurt her, but the look in his eyes told her differently.

She could do nothing as he pulled her to him and pulled her chin up to look at him. "I thought that I had made it clear that I will end this when I want to. Other than that, you will meet me here, every night, won't you?" Draco said softly, terrifying her.

Hermione felt herself shake, but held her head high, "No, I don't think so Malfoy. You can't make me do this if I chose not to." She said, hearing her voice shake horribly. He had told her this once before, but at the time, she had laughed it off, but now, she didn't feel like laughing anymore.

Before she could say or do anything, Draco pushed her roughly against the wall and kissed her hard. Hermione tried to move, but he held her arms tightly, making her cry out in pain. When he released her lips, he looked even more dangerous, and she was afraid of him.

"Just stop Malfoy, I don't want this anymore." Hermione said, feeling the tears in her voice. She didn't think that she was going to get away from him that easily, and she knew that she was right.

Before she had time to get away, Draco grabbed her by her hair and threw her across the room to the bed that had been there every night they had been together here. Tonight though, it was different, she didn't want this, not now.

She tried to scramble off, but he pinned her there with his weight. "Draco, don't do this, you know it's not right. I can't do this anymore, please!" Hermione cried out as he began ripping at her clothes.

"I don't care what you want Mudblood. You are mine until I chose to let you go, not when you decide." Draco yelled at her, making Hermione flinch away from him, thinking that he was going to hit her. She had known that he could get angry, but this was insanity. He thought that he owned her and could do what he pleased to her. It was like Voldemort had won instead of Harry.

Hermione began to fight with all her might then, realizing that he wasn't right. Something had seriously gone wrong with him in the war and now, she was seeing it.

He only held her down more, grinning at how she struggled. "Don't fight this Granger, or I will kill you." He whispered harshly at her.

Hermione stopped at once, tears falling down her face. Draco grinned wider, using his wand to discard the rest of their clothes. "Please don't." Hermione sobbed, seeing the sadistic look on his face as he positioned himself.

Draco ignored her statement and pushed into her as hard as he could. Hermione cried out in pain as he did so. She was not turned on and he hadn't tried to get her ready. It was like she was a virgin again, like he was ripping her open.

He moaned at how tight she always was, ignoring her sobs. She started to fight again, but he held her down easily, her strength weakened by her pain. Draco pushed in harder, not caring about her pleasure, only his. If she didn't want this, what was the point in wasting his time?

"You're hurting me, please stop!" Hermione begged him through her sobs. A part of her knew that things would end this way, but she had not wanted to admit it to herself. Now, she wished that she had been smarter.

"Good! It is nothing more than you deserve Mudblood. You should have been mine to have forever!" Draco yelled, picking up his pace and causing her more pain.

Hermione looked at him in shock, realizing her mistake. He had obviously wanted her in some sick way for a while, and in the war, she had been promised to him. When his side had lost, she had fallen for his lies and his sweet smiles like an idiot. Now, for her own stupidity, she was at his mercy.

"You can't do this! I don't want this, not with you, not anymore." Hermione said as he pushed in even harder. He was hurting her, but it didn't look like he seemed to care. His thrusts were too strong, and the way that he held her was bruising her body.

"Shut up or I swear to god I will kill you!" Draco said deadly before hitting her hard across the face. Hermione reared back in pain, only to receive another blow and she felt her nose start to bleed.

She didn't speak again as she felt him getting close, afraid for her life. He grabbed her legs and pulled them around his waist, pushing into her the deepest he could before he lost his control and came in her with a low growl.

As soon as he rolled away from her, Hermione curled into herself, unable to comprehend what had just happened. She couldn't believe that he had just raped her.

"Get dressed Granger." Draco said coldly, throwing her clothes to her. Hermione quickly did as she was told, terrified of what he might do if she did not.

When she was finished getting dressed, she stood up straight, unsure of what to do with herself now. "You will come tomorrow night. If you don't, then I will kill you. Do not think of telling anyone Granger, because if you do, I will kill every person that you love, and then I will come back for you." Draco said, coming to stand in front of her.

Hermione nodded, feeling more tears come to her eyes. She knew that he wasn't bluffing, so she would have to come to him. "You can go now, but heed my warning because I won't give it again." Draco said coldly. He was not going to let her leave him, he needed her too badly.

He watched her go, knowing that she would hate him forever, but he didn't care. He would have her for the rest of his life, and she would never get away from him. If she tried, he would kill her. At the end of the year, they would marry, and then she would be his forever.

**4 Months Later:**

"You are going to marry Malfoy!" Ron asked, looking bewildered at Hermione's news. Hermione looked down, wishing that Harry, Ron, and Ginny would see through her. "Yes, I love him Ron! I told you all about this year, and we both think that it's for the best." Hermione said, hoping they caught her lie.

They were all standing on Platform 9 3/4, supposedly saying their goodbyes. She could feel Draco standing behind her, and Hermione knew that she had to be convincing, or else he would hurt her in some way or the other.

"We have to go love." Draco said, taking her hand softly. Hermione nodded, not looking at any of her friends. There was a good chance that she would never see them after this, and she didn't want them to see the sadness in her eyes.

"I will see you lot soon, I promise." Hermione said, giving them each a hug before turning and leaving them behind. They watched her go, all of them still in shock. For some reason, it felt like this would be the last time they seen her like this. They all walked away, not saying anything, all of them hoping that Hermione would be strong enough to fight whatever hold Draco Malfoy had on her.

Author note: This story is horrible, but it has been stuck in my head forever! I hope you liked it!


End file.
